


Demon and a fox

by Lonleyfox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Sebastianxkyubbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonleyfox/pseuds/Lonleyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness overwhelmed her over everything. Her once dormant brown eyes flashed a brilliant gold as her hues became accustom to the blackness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Demon and a Fox  
Chapter 1:

The darkness overwhelmed her over everything. Her once dormant brown eyes flashed a brilliant gold as her hues became accustom to the blackness. "Dean? Dean?" She called out with her pale hand cupping the side of her mouth as if though it would make her voice carry farther- she hoped it did.  
"I'm here! I just can't exactly see you." There was his familiar soft voice. Something stirred in her chest at that moment and a tiny laugh escaped her painted lips. "You cannot help that you were born a human, Dean." Now that she knew which direction to look in, her head turned to the right and instantly she saw the outline of the attractive man.  
Dean Humen was working for her family of 'lawyers' which were actually demons dealing out justice to the unruly ones in the material world. Yes, he knew that when she changed, as she was now, that she had nine glorious tails in the shade of orange.

"I see you, Dean. I'm coming." Ever since she had met the kid, she felt something for him- she knew this much. That's exactly why they were down here now, lost in the constant maze of a demon's burrow. She had asked him to come, because she simply wanted to be alone with the 6'2, blonde and blue haired male. Not even a fox could deny his gorgeous features- he was simply, or rather complexly, that.  
"Kyubbi, are you to my right or left?" His voice sounded panicked and hurried. "Your right, why?" "Back away, something is near my left. I ca-" he was stopped mid-sentence when a loud crack causes a tiny, final breath to escape those lips she never got to kiss. "Dean?! DEAN!"

"Kyubbi, the great female fox is panicked over a loss of a human man." Cold fingers plucked at her bare skin around her neck. This voice, it wasn't familiar. She bared her glittering fangs. "Who are you? Why did you have to kill a human? You do realize he was an employee of the Fox clan?" She tried to sound calm, but her own emotions betrayed her. She felt tears beginning to stream down her pale and ghostly face.  
Fingers began to twirls themselves into her auburn hair, slowly pulling as if to tease her to turn her head.

"I guess you wouldn't remember the sick boy you played with as a child with raven black hair and red, peering eyes.." That comment sounded close to her left ear. She distanced her feet quite a bit and crouched. Next time she heard the voice, she would pounce.  
"Now tell-" she jumped to her left and felt a solid, thin body fall under her own. Her legs parted as she straddled the man and brought his hands above his head. A light shined on him in the darkness.  
"Sebastian..." That name came as a raspy reply. It was indeed the demon under her. He was far older now, ten or eleven years older then when she had last seen him.  
He had unruly black hair, pale skin that you could almost see through, and red eyes that glanced at you with a hint of amusement in those dark pupils. It was him. She knew it was.

"So you do remember your first kiss, my little fox." His hand came up to stroke one of her ears but she slapped it back down, her face instantly became warm. "F-fool! That wasn't a kiss! It was more of a surprised attack consisting the mouth." She backed away from the demon, her body hitting a solid object- Dean's body.  
"Then shall I reply it for you, my little fox?" The demon stood up and towered over the short girl as every person seemed to, and bent over to face her. "Right In front of your human lover, perhaps? I don't think he would mind." He grabbed her wrist quickly, too quickly for her to react and brought her forward.

His lips came on her own, and did not leave. He didn't need to breath, he wasn't going to let her go.  
She pushed against his chest to no avail and slumped against him when she felt the side effects of not enough air come across her already fragile brain. Blackness hit her.


	2. Taken

Demon and a Fox  
Chapter 2

The demon looked down at the she-fox in his arms with a wide grin on his face. "If only she knew that her human lover wasn't indeed dead, just passed out." He brought the girl closer to his chest and hopped up into the exit he had made just a few moments before he knew she was there also looking to take in the demon that lived in the maze's depths.  
He had met her years ago, the girl that was younger than himself by five years. When he was younger he was sick, pale, and not the least bit attractive but even knowing this, a beautiful little fox trotted up to him and began to become his friend. That day she turned into a human girl left his heart pounding even to this day. Her auburn hair shined in the evening sun, despite the lack of light, and her golden hues sparkled.  
She was gorgeous, so acting on his 12 year old boyish instinct he leaned forward and kissed the seven year old girl on her full lips.  
He remembered the laugh that came afterwards when he pulled away to see her own face dark with crimson shades. She had let him kiss her, and she didn't even pull away.  
Maybe that was why he was somewhat obsessed with the idea to have her now. He didn't want all of these seductive women that came flying his way once he hit seventeen. He wanted the girl who loved him before any else did.  
Sebastian treasured the tiny girl in his arms. He tilted his head down to really capture the beauty of the girl in the light.  
She had the same auburn locks, just grown out. Her golden eyes were not open, but they even glittered in the darkness. Her body was more woman-like with her small and delicate curves that were flattered by the cut of her shirt and pant. Her lips were still full and a bit swollen from the kiss he had just put her under to subdue her, and all of her freckles had vanished into pale and flawless skin.  
"My little fox grew up." He said quietly, and stopped in front of his own carriage. "I am sorry, sir. I had some business to attend to." His young master looked untouched by this and waved the notion off. "Just get yourself and that wench in the carriage so I can go home." Sebastian's jaw tightened and he climbed in opposite of his young master. "Why are you carrying the daughter of the Fox clan?" He inquired, repositioning his eye patch to get a better look at the fox maiden.  
"It is an old story, not worth hearing." He began, stroking the sleeping face of the girl. "So then I suppose we can return her after you have done your business with her?" Sebastian shook his head, his red hues averted to her lips. "I won't ever let her leave again. Not ever."


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3

The pounding in her head subsided over time, how did she know this? She hadn't the slightest clue. Vaguely she remembered Dean, and then a kiss that literally took her breath away, probably causing her to end up in her current predicament. Thinking she was in her own bed, she swung her legs to the side, noticing that her legs were indeed bare, as was the rest of her body. A flush of color filled her cheeks. "Did I?" She whispered, covering her chest with the her blankets- or wait, these didn't feel like the rabbit fur ones she usually preferred, these were... satin? The rest of the events of that night played back, forming the missing pieces to what actually occurred. "Sebastian..." Her tongue flicked over her canines at the name, her hair bristling with agitation.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to call my name, though maybe not in the sense you were thinking when you said that." his chuckled was near her, yet her eyes couldn't catch a flash of him until he had already straddled her back Into the satin sheets. "And no, you didn't do anything last night. I, on the other hand, only stripped you from your dirty clothes stinking of that human, and the sewer. Here, have some new ones." In his Butler flourish he handed her the red dress, with black, lace trimming. When his eyes traveled down to her exposed breasts, she promptly pushed him away and continued to dress her self, a sense of her family's pride still within her veins.

"Why am I here? My family-"

"Can go to hell, for all I care."

"Excuse me?"

"They can go to hell," He whispered, his red irises pale with emotion. An emotion she couldn't put her finger on. "They wouldn't let us try, you know. They saw that kiss and sent me away to serve a young prick who can't see for shit." He snapped, glancing away from the fox. Kyubbi sat transfixed, her hand reaching up to caress his sharp features. "I was promised with more than a boy with red eyes. I was promised power, how could my family think you would give me that?"

"How can that human help you?" He replied, his long fingers stroking her own. He melted into her simple embrace, the warm touch sending chills down his body, and Kyubbi's, he realized with a satisfying notion. "They never approved of him, nor knew him. You have been the only man I've ever told my parents about- even though we were just children."

"Love makes even the most docile little girls' heart race." Sebastian turned a bit, placing his lips gently against the skin there. "What if it wasn't ever love? Just loneliness?" She replied quietly.

"That's enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think is this any good should I continue with this?


End file.
